


Lace, Silk, and No Guilt

by Bratty_Bat66



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Top Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratty_Bat66/pseuds/Bratty_Bat66
Summary: Roadhog likes lingerie and dares anyone to say anything about it.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. The Hog's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this work as a fun bit. If anyone likes it I'll continue.

Roadhog wasn't afraid to admit he was a terrifying, behemoth of a man, the only person in the facility matching him was Reinhardt. The difference between him and Reinhardt was that the other had a sense of honor and justice while he just wanted to watch the blood pour. It showed in how he fought. He would rip and tear through the enemy, blood soaking him as he laughed. Jamison liked it so it only encouraged his vice further, sometimes even intimidating the others just to see his boyfriend's reaction. 

That didn't mean he didn't like the softer things in life though and a brand new salary allowed him to purchase such luxuries. It started with Pachimari plushies and soft bedding. He loved a nice soft pillow to sink into when he had time to rest. Later though he began to order custom lingerie as a gift for himself. Rat loved it and soon he had enough pairs of lingerie to take up half of his underwear collection. No one knew, it was his little secret.

That is until one day his pants fell a little too low.

Roadhog shuffled to the kitchen one early morning, his eyes hardly open. He scratched his back with his gun (he still didn't trust these overwatch suits) as he grabbed the coffee grounds. Everyone eyed him warily as he swayed, watching the coffee fill the pot through tinted lenses. He filled a mug for him and Jamison when he felt his sweatpants slip. He felt all eyes on him as his black lace thong with a pink Pachimari exposed itself to everyone. He slowly put down the cups and pulled back the trigger on his gun.

"Got a problem?" He looked as everyone averted their eyes before pulling up his sweats, tying them tighter around his hips. Roadhog grunted as he left with Junkrat and his coffee.

Guess he wouldn't have to hide it anymore.


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay very still and he may not hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy people have liked this work, it has no real path so if anyone ever wants a one-shot later or even a type of chapter I'd be happy to do so.

It was the middle of the summer and Roadhog was fucking sweating out of his skin. Jamison groans beside him as he attempts to fan himself with a poster from the bulletin board. It's laundry day and for God knows why some jackass is keeping everyone out while ONE machine is being fixed. Roadhog growls to himself, adjusting the basket on his hip while eyeing Junkrat warily. Jamison had been feeling ill lately but was insistent on helping with laundry. Usually, he wouldn't mind because the laundry room itself has fantastic AC but outside the building was scorching desert heat. Roadhog tries to keep his patience, abandoning his basket to help fan Jamison with the poster. 

"Roadie... 's hot, mate." Junkrat leaned against him lazily, tired and groggy from his fever. Roadhog tried being nice because he didn't want damages taken out of his pay but fuck it at this point. He leans back and kicks at where the knob meets the door, splintering the wood. Inside, is a fearful Winston in the corner, ducktape in hand.

"You, you can't just break the door, Mr. Rutledge, repairs are being-" Roadhog punches the wall beside Winston's head, his rings thudding against the brick.

"Shut. Up." Roadhog walks over to the sink they had for hand wash only and began soaking his shorts in cold water and ringing it out. Junkrat is dozing off under the AC vent when he accepts the cool shorts with a lazy smile.

"Ta" 

Roadhog snorts to himself before separating his and Junkrat's laundry by heavy and light loads, dumping his handwash only lingerie in the sink. Mercy and Jack barge into the room, weapons ready.

"We heard crash is everyone okay!" Mercy's eyes rested on Mako and his panties with the words Pull My Pork on the back. Morrison averted his eyes quickly, paying attention to Winston.

"You okay, soldier?" Winston nods, regaining his composure

"Mr. Rutledge broke down the door and threatened me, despite me closing down the building for repairs." He glared at Roadhog's back. Mercy sighed.

"Roadhog, why was getting in here so important that you needed to cause so much damage." She cringed at the door hanging from part of a hinge. Mako jabbed a thumb towards Junkrat.

"Rat's sick. Needed laundry." He pressed start on his second washer before walking to the sink. Mercy took out a portable thermometer and took Jamison's temperature.

"He's spiking at 101 degrees Fahrenheit, he needs bed rest and some fever reducer." Roadhog nodded, wiping his hands off and throwing Jamison over his shoulder, his shorts being worn as a hat by his boyfriend. 

"Watch my stuff. Or else." Everyone froze as Roadhog left, eyeing each other.

"I have to go get Junkrat's medicine!" 

"I have to go fill out some paperwork for a new door."

Winston gawked as Mercy and Jack left, leaving him alone with a murderer's prized possessions.


	3. Hot Summer Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Junkers are still newer to Overwatch and have their own ways of dealing with heat.

"Roadie, it's hotter than tits...I'm melting..." Roadhog grunted as he lifted the bottom of his mask, pointed his little dollar fan to circulate air. Junkrat yanks the fan out of his partner's hands before receiving a prompt open palm smack to the chest. Junkrat wheezed as the fan was taken. The few people in the office chuckle at their light banter. 

"Roadie, mate...I think it's time we deal with this heat the one way we can" Roadhog nods, promptly taking off his shoes and overalls in the midst of the lobby while Junkrat takes off his shorts. Everyone gawks as Roadhog's pink silk thong shines in the summer heat, his sausage barely contained by the dainty fabric. Roadhog gave Jamison the fan while he fetched bottles of cold water and a folder to fan himself with. Mercy coughed politely as she addressed Junkrat.

"You boys do know that we have a strict policy on indecency for the office space, correct?" Junkrat blinks.

"Indecency? My dick is melting off and you lot just wanna take the heat? Ta, but I'd rather be stark than dead." Junkrat giggles as Roadhog comes back with their water. "Plus I'm gettin' the perfect summer day view~" Mercy's nose scrunched up as she walked away. The two Junkers would not be convinced to dress. It was funny seeing Junkrat keep his distance though, he was usually so touchy.

"GET OFF ME, YA SWEATY CUNT!" Junkrat was trying to push Roadhog off of him as the man brought him in for a hug, wheezing at his partner's misfortune. Junkrat slipped out of his boyfriend's arms before scuttling away with his water to the other side of the room. "I"ll come back to ya, when you stop bein' a gross bastard!" Roadhog laughs as he sips his water through a straw.

Of course, this was not true, as Junkrat forgot of Roadhog's transgression and went to his side to tell him jokes within 5 minutes of being apart. Mercy smiled, though Roadhog's attire shocked them all, they were used to the Junker's surprising them. She just hoped that Summer Stripping kept to underwear and nothing less.


End file.
